Red vs Blue
by KingLuxion
Summary: When Sonic looses everything he has to the Zeti, How is he going to react when he is sent to a new world? Who is this scarlet haired woman who is always wanting to pick a fight? She sould really lighten up! SonicXErza in the middle. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Death of a World

**This is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism appreciated and flames ignored.**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing but the new transformation/OC. **Everything** else is owned by SEGA or Funimation**

* * *

Sonic looked at his planet on the screen in horror as the Zeti had him chained to a chair and forced him to watch the destruction of his planet as they sucked the life out of it.

"How does it feel, hedgehog," the red one said in his ear, he didn't care about some of their names that much so he didn't remember it, "to watch all that you know and love die in front of you."

'That idiot doesn't know who he is ticking off' Sonic thought, as he felt his dark form trying to get out.

"Here it comes!" Zazz yelled excitedly. The only reason he could remember his name was because Zazz humored him the most

Sonic looked to the screen again and what he saw made tears finally show up in his eyes. The planet was crumbling into little pieces. Then it was completely gone.

Sonic felt all the memories he had of his time on the big, now nonexistent, planet. All the adventures, the laughs, all the alternate worlds he went to, and all of the battles he fought, but most importantly, all of his friends. Tails (instead of the Zeti running away when tails fired at them they killed him), Knuckles, Amy, Cream, The Chaotix, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, even that faker, Shadow.

Sonic felt a small spark of energy he hadn't felt in a while, the master emerald! Then he felt the presence of the other artifacts. The chaos emeralds, the sol emeralds, the seven world rings, even Excalibur! Then with a snap of his chains he summoned them. The Zeti watching the scene in surprise, Sonic absorbed the artifacts pair by pair. Super, Hyper, then a gold and red transformation he never used before (Think of Darkspine with red quills and gold stripes but there not split), then he grabbed Excalibur and he was only armored with the chest plate, greaves, and gauntlets. What surprised him the most was the next thing that happened. The master emerald shrunk and went inside of him. His outside quills became white and his bottom outside quills stood up (Shadow with white quills and gold highlights).

The Zeti could feel the energy Sonic emitted was greater than the planet energy they collected. All they could do was stare at Sonic and say, "what are you?" with widened eyes.

Sonic, speaking with a deeper and more menacing tone, stated with a scowl, "I am Infinity, and you just destroyed my entire planet! Congratulations on signing your DEATH WARRANT! _**CHAOS BLAST!**_"

* * *

**Now was that good or what? (Rhetorical) Also I forgot to mention that Eggman did die when he fell in the lava pit. I couldn't include it anywhere in the story. TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE RED VS BLUE SAGA**


	2. Welcome to Fiore

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fiore

**I decided to do another chapter today because I had the time. I am a major Sonic fan and when I watched Fairy tail I felt as if I had to do this. This takes place after the Galuna Island episodes. Constructive criticism advised and flames will be ignored. **

**Enjoy**

Sonic POV

I woke up in a field of fresh, green grass. I sat up and looked around to see an ocean in front of me in a distance, a city that reminded me of Apotos right by the ocean, and a forest behind me.

I took note that I was still in his Infinity form, so I take flight to look around. 'Wait I thought my planet was destroyed by the Zeti' He wondered that until he saw the locals.

They were human. Am I at Apotos? i then asked a human that wasn't faced toward me and asked, "Excuse me, but what town is this?"

The man told me that I was at the port city of Hargeon. I then started to feel an alien presence trying to counteract with the chaos energy emitting from me. 'this presence wasn't here before' I noted.

I decided to fly around the city until someone noticed me then make a break for it. A certain scarlet hared woman with weird armor on and a blue skirt. Her companions didn't notice me though.

I went to go but then I then felt someone try to strike me from behind with a sharp object. 'Really, a sword' I turned to see the woman wide eyed with a sword drawn pointed at me. ''How did that not hurt him' is probably going through her head right now' I note with amusement.

I then saw that they were outside the city 'Heh, I don't have to hold back if she picks a fight' She shook her head lightly and charged. Thanks to Infinity, I blocked it with my arm, shattering the blade. She looked at the broken blade with a mixed expression of shock and confusion. I was able to bolt while she was distracted.

She caught up to me!? HOW!? It looks like she changed her armor, giving her different abilities. How did she change so fast? It's like… of course, that alien presence, it was magic! I'm on a planet where people can use magic.

I decided to toy with her for a few minutes. I could tell she was shocked that I could go this fast. 'Heh wait till I go full speed' I stopped toying with her and took off at full speed, shattering the sound barrier. I flew up to the mountains into a cave to recap and figure out what was going on. I wish I had Tails right now.

I toyed with my chaos energy and figured out how I can turn to normal. I then turned normal but noticed I had for little rings on my wrist, each having a picture of each pairs of artifacts. And a scabbard for Excalibur strapped on my back. I put Excalibur in the scabbard and the armor faded off of me. I was normal. Well… uh… you know what I mean!

I looked and found out that I can turn into each individual form I've been as, except for the werehog. I guess it's time for a form change. I use chaos energy to change my genetics to turn myself human and keep my speed. (Without knowing he changed his form to look like Jellal without the tattoo and with a deeper shade of blue hair)

I now wore a red jacket, a yellow shirt with a big white cross on it, and regular jeans, with his usual sneakers enlarged to fit his new feet. 'Not bad' I commented. I tested my speed and it was the same as when I had my old body.

'I guess I have to go to a' *shudder* 'library to find out more about this world' I eventually find one and I stay there for hours.

I walk out of the library after two to three hours of history books and magic books. Ever since I went out of infinity form I've apparently been absorbing magical energy and now I can use wind magic, shocker. Now I have to join a guild and obtain currency. Let's go to that really famous one, Fairy Tail. Time for mayhem!

I board the train to Magnolia and on the train I see that same group again! I lower myself in my seat so I don't get noticed and fall asleep. I open my eyes to find that the train just stopped. I get off and walk my way to Fairy Tail. That's right, I'm walking. I don't want to cause suspicion among the humans.

I get to the guild hall and open the door. 'ALL EYES ON ME FOLKS! Why are the girls looking at me like that?' I walk up to the white haired bartender and said, "Where is your guild master?" Yes! My voice hasn't changed! "Right here."

I look down to see a miniature old man looking up at me and saying, "Nice to meet ya!" with an open smile on his face and eyes closed. He then looked at me with a serious expression and said, "What's your name, son?" I give him my trademark smile and say, "the name's Sonic, And I wish to join your guild"

"What magic do you use?"

"Wind Magic" 'I can't tell him of my chaos energy'

"What about your sword?" I then noticed I had a brown belt with the sword in its scabbard hooked on it "it's just a sword" I lied.

He then calls the bartender over and says, "Mirajane, get the stamp, we have a newcomer!" I look at him with widened eyes and say, "Wait, just like that?" "Just like that."

She looks at me and says, "What color and where do you want it?" I take off my jacket and shirt and say, "Blue, right shoulder." I look around and notice that all the women in the guild were trying hard to look away. I look at myself and thought, 'I must be the human definition of muscular.' Even Mirajane was trying not to let her hands roam on my chest as she was putting the stamp on my shoulder

I got the stamp and put on my shirt and jacket and as soon as I do I leave to go find a place to stay until I get situated, a big white haired man told me that I could stay at his place until I can get my own. Generous. Seeing as it was night time, I accepted.

I look at the guild hall in horror. It had metal rods going in and out of it. I go inside and go to the basement to speak to the guild master, Makarov. He then told me what was going on and who did it and all that. I turn to see the same group from Hargeon coming in.

They were all teens, except for the scarlet haired menace. One had pink colored hair and black eyes that were full of life, another had black hair and very dark blue eyes that were cold and decisive, another was a blond that had blue eyes that rivaled my hair, and the scarlet menace had light brown eyes that went with her hair color.

All I saw next were her eyes going as wide as diner plates and an armored fist coming at my face.

**Seems legit right? Erza is mistaking Sonic for Jellal so Sonic gets punishment and then CLIFTHANGER! See you next chapter!**


	3. Meeting Erza

Chapter 2: Meeting Erza

**Brand new chapter, YAY! I decided to do the separate arcs in a single chapter and the next chapter will be the entire Phantom Lord Arc. I'm also going to call the red and gold transformation 'Solar'**

**warrior of six blades: Thanks for the compliment. I needed that. Also I will make it to where the individual transformations use a time limit. That's how he was mainly able to get out of infinity because his time limit was almost up. He doesn't know it yet but he lost the master emerald in the world change and when he finds it that's when he will be OP but it will be in Elodas so it's not anytime soon. Also the more he uses his transformations the longer he can stay in them. By the time they get to Elodas he will be able to have his Super form on for a day. He doesn't use them to often because he is weakened afterwards and while he is in said form he feels discomfort... Sorry I ranted TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Still in Sonic POV

I awoke to find myself chained to a chair. I still had my rings on my arm so I could bust out when need be. I still had Excalibur on my belt since the chaos energy only permits me from getting the sword out or the belt off. Heh, imagine their surprise.

I had little time to think since I could hear voices in the wind. I listened, "…za why did you do that he was a new guild member?" "Master that was Jellal Fernadez and he's the one that made my life a living hell!" "His name wasn't Jellal it was Sonic and he probably bears a great resemblance." "He probably just removed his tattoo, made his hair a deeper shade of blue, and changed the color of his eyes to green."

"I don't think anyone would want to go that far for you, Ginger!" I yell, trying not to chuckle. Then the door flies open as I see the scarlet haired witch enter with a furious expression. She was …no words could describe her expression. Like hell I'm intimidated! I give her my trademark smirk after I stick my tongue out at her. She then summons a sword out of nowhere as he charges and I manage to wiggle and cut most of the chains off with Excalibur. Before she reaches me I get free with my classic spin attack and fling out the sword and cut her simple steel one in half. She looks at the halved sword with shock then up at me in anger. Then she gets out a ...that's a big mace! No mater, I can just cut it in half again. That was a little more difficult to get a clean cut but, yet again I win, what with the weird glow of her armor. Is she …OF COURSE! How could I forget, Requip Magic. She's using the ancient 'Knight' extension. I'M OUT OF HERE.

"_**CHAOS CONTROL**_" I yell using the rings. Not the best idea but hey, I was outside the guild and walking away when the same scarlet burst through the roof in some pink armor and flashy swords, and now says, "What is your name" "Sonic" "Your name, now!" "I just said it was Sonic." "LIAR, I KNOW IT"S YOU JELLAL!" I look at her in confusion and say, "Is someone going to tell me who the heck that is before I get ticked!?" With a roar of outrage she charges. Now that I'm finally ticked off I get out Excalibur and release its full power.

The armor goes up my humanoid body and stops at my face, going around it until my hair was covered but no mask this time. The helmet had a pretty sweet design to it. (Erza's Adamantine Helmet but gold) I ready my sword as my training with Caliburn kicks in. We fight each other for an hour until the scarlet tired out. My transformations gave me unlimited stamina, thanks to chaos energy.

She looks up at me and says, "Who… or what… are you?" I look down offering my hand with a smile, shed my armor, and say, "I'm Sonic, and I'm not your enemy." Look around to see the entire guild having shock on their faces. Makarov comes forward and asks, "What magic is that?" I sigh and say, "I was hoping to keep this a secret but this isn't magic" the scarlet accepts my help as she uses my hand to help her to her feet "it's chaos energy." "Where did it come from?" "No one knows." I then tell them my story on the chaos emeralds, the sol emeralds, the seven world rings, and Excalibur. I left out Mobius and how I was really a hedgehog by birth, of course.

They all stare at me in amazement afterwards and try to go back inside the basement like nothing happened. Then the scarlet walks up to me and say, "I guess I didn't probably introduce myself…" "You didn't introduce yourself at all." "LIKE I WAS SAYING… I am Erza Scarlet. If you cause any trouble here…" "Jeez lighten up all that tension and you could hurt yourself" "What was that, Windpipe!?" "Who you callin' a Windpipe ginger!?" "Who do you think Blue Brat!?" "At least I have a soul!" With that Erza goes to punch my head but I duck and run to the guild at a human pace laughing like an idiot, with her at my heels.

Eventually we are told to stay together and I go to find my own place to train but the pink haired one eventually walks up to me and says, "Hey Sonic the name's Natsu. Why don't you come stay with us?" "That's not a bad idea. Thanks for the offer!"

* * *

We get to the residence of the blond haired one that Natsu was telling me her name was Lucy, and the black haired one was Grey. We get there to see that Lucy wasn't expecting guests and almost kicked us out but Erza, who was there all of the sudden, repeated what the master said with her eyes closed. I give Natsu a smirk and a countdown with my fingers. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. As soon as the last finger goes down she opens her eyes to see me beside Natsu and saying, "but you can kick him out Lucy." I let out a laugh and say, "You're harsh." After that Gray arrived …in his boxers. How is he comfortable like that?

Lucy told us we all need baths because we smell bad, Natsu and Gray protested, while I didn't need to. Since I am a wind mage I can change my scent at will. Erza got behind the two boys saying, "Are we going to have to bathe together like we use to?" Before Lucy could comment, I yelled, "LOOK OUT WE HAVE A PERVY GINGER ON THE LOOSE!" after that I was literally rolling on the floor laughing, hands clutching my sides. Everyone but Erza looked at me in shock, and if looks could kill, Erza would have sent me to the lowest reaches of hell. I didn't care as I then said, "Wait 'like we used to' WHAT!?" then another bout of laughter escaped my mouth, Natsu then realized the hilariousness of the situation and joined in. after a good minute of laughter we then got control of myself. Erza then said with annoyance and venom, "Are you done?!" "I'm good now." After that they showered in turns and we went to bed.

* * *

The next morning we found team Shadow Gear nailed to a tree badly injured and having the Phantom Lord insignia on their stomachs. Natsu went into a fiery rage and I felt the presence of Dark Sonic, I may have not known them, but I will not stand by and watch my guild mates suffer. I was tempted to go Hyper and go on a rampage on phantom.

I heard Makarov coming to the scene, trying to get through. He sees Shadow Gear and says, "I can take my guild hall being destroyed, but I will not let them harm my children!" I then felt his magic. It was the same as Hyper's chaos energy! "From now on we are at war with Phantom Guild!"

* * *

**All right we are at the chapter before the Phantom guild arc. Exited? I hope so! See you next chapter!**


	4. The Black Blur and the Fall of Phantom

Chapter 3: The Black Blur and the Fall of Phantom

**Hey guys finally back, I am going to do updates on the weekends. My school has a knack for homework.**

**warrior of six blades- fixed, thanks**

**Glimpse hedgehog- I'm glad you like it!**

**Dark, Super, and Hyper shall be featured**

**Excalibur- 20 min.**

**Super- 10 min.**

**Hyper- 7 min. 30 sec.**

**Solar- 5 min.**

**Dark- however long he is really angry**

**Infinity- Can't be accessed without Master Emerald**

**When he changes form he changes magic, too. Super=Heavenly Body, Hyper=Titan, Solar=Undecided, Excalibur=Requip (weapons are Excalibur {sword}, Gungnir {spear}, Earthshaker {hammer}), Dark=Death, Infinity=HE HAS ALL THE MAGICS! No kidding, he's called Infinity for a reason**

**I shall GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

At the Phantom Lord Guild

Gajeel's POV

Stupid fairies. After my talk with Master Jose I started eating, someone said something but I didn't hear, I go to attack, activating my iron club but I missed and it went for our newest recruit, he blocked my club with a closed fist, I was stunned, we took this man in since he was injured at the time. He was ok now but we never tested his strength. He got up and said, "This guild is full of idiots." I got a good look at his face, he had black hair with slight red highlights and crimson eyes. He spoke with a tone that basically said, 'you are all beneath me' and he had wind magic that was even greater than our own elemental of wind.

As soon as he got near the door he did a backflip and yelled, "Everyone away from the door!" no one listened but then the door exploded and a man with pink hair said, "Fairy Tail has come!"

* * *

Sonic's POV

As soon as Natsu exploded the door I sprang into action, beating up anyone I could. I then released a small chaos blast knocking back many but one, he looked exactly like me but with black hair and red highlights with crimson eyes. We look at each other in surprise, me being that he was able to resist it, and him being that I could do a chaos blast. I then connected the dots, black and red, BLACK AND RED! "Shadow?" "Sonic?" "How…" "There's no time for that, since you're with Fairy Tail, and Phantom has no chance of winning this fight, I'm out of here." The whole building shook but we ignored it. "Meet me at Fairy Tail." "Gladly, this guild is pathetic" with that he was off in a black blur. I smiled inwardly. At least one of my friends was alive.

Then Master Makarov came crashing through the ceiling. I ran and caught him. He was passed out and devoid of al magical energy. I was livid, darkness consuming me. I was Dark Sonic, my hair became pitch black and my irises and pupils disappeared. The both guilds were terrified of the dark form. I set the master down gently as I released a wave of dark chaos energy, sending Fairy Tail back to the guild. I then said to Phantom, "You shall pay for your insolence!"

* * *

Erza's POV

When I saw the new Sonic I froze, then in an instant we were back at the guild. No one knew what just happened. I get the master sent to (I have no living idea how to spell that lady's name, the lady that hates humans). I come back to see that Sonic being held up by another Jellal look alike but with black hair with red highlights and crimson eyes. 'Great, another one' then she recognised him from the battle at Phantom.

* * *

Sonic POV

It appears as if they took Lucy. Still livid in my Dark form, I find their real guild hall and see Lucy on the top of the building with Jose keeping her hostage. I quickly fly up and grabbing Lucy. Lucy struggles in my arms, not recognizing me. I then say in my normal voice, "It's me, Sonic" "S-s-sonic?" "It's ok just relax" As I leave I flip Jose off who just came in the door.

I drop Lucy and almost fell if it wasn't for Shadow catching me. I was barely conscious as Shadow held me up on my feet. "I told you not to use your dark form again." "I couldn't stop it this guy gave me a place and I wasn't going to shrug him off, I was ticked." "Fine but… are those the chaos emeralds?" He was pointing to my bracelet with the engraving of seven emeralds on the top. "Yeah that's them." "How…?" "I don't know, speaking of emeralds…" he looked all over his person. "Where is the master emerald?" "Good job faker, you lost the most important artifact in the universe. Congrats." "Shut up faker." I regained my strength and stood up on my legs. Shadow was then kicked in the back by a metal boot. 'Oh no, Erza!' She glared at Shadow and then at me saying, "Why are you bringing a phantom to Fairy Tail!?" "He's a friend…" "Who is going to hurt who ever kicked me in the back!" Shadow then sent a punch at Erza.

I left them to fight as I walked in the guild. Everyone looked at me in fear and silence as soon as I walked in. "What?" Natsu got up and said, "What was that power?" "That was my Dark Form. Don't worry it won't hurt you, I have control over it." 'Mostly' I 'accidently' killed half of Phantom in Dark but I wasn't going to let them know that.

A few days later I finished enough jobs to buyout me and Shadow a home. We finished them very fast with our speed and chaos energy. I look at my new home, (if someone could send me a good description of an average home that would be perfect). We walk to the guild, me wearing the same thing and Shadow wearing a black leather jacket with a slack shirt that had the Black Arms insignia on it. We get to the guild and decided to spar on the back clearing before either of us could land a punch we saw a building on legs?

The rest of the guild came out and we heard Jose's voice that basically told us to give up Lucy Heartfallia. Shadow looked at me and said, "Good luck" "Do I ever need it." He ran back to our house and I look over to the massive building now supporting a huge cannon. It charges as Erza gets in front of me with big armor on. I then yell _**"SUPER"**_ activating the chaos ring. I fly in front of Erza as she yells at me to get out of the way. I then yell **"CHAOS CONTROL"** flying head on with the blast, then going through it and destroying the lacrima.

The building starts to shake and change into a humanoid figure, summoning an abyss break spell. The Phantom elementals meet me in the throne room, attacking me, I hit the fire mage with a… heavenly body laser? Ohh my magic changes with my forms, fun. I then use the same attack on the earth mage and the water mage. The wind mage tries to suck up my power from behind but before he can he is met with a roundhouse kick to the face, nearly shattering his jaw. I then find the main room with Jose and the Metal Dragon Slayer. Natsu then randomly pops up behind me and goes for Lucy and fights Gajeel.

I look to the Phantom guild master in anger on my transformed face my now red eyes scanning the room. Jose then recognized me and said, "You insolent brat, prepare to die!" He attacks me with his dark magic. I couldn't fight back. My super form wasn't powerful enough. _**"HYPER"**_ I yell my hair turning a light silver color and my eyes blue. I then recognize my magic, titan magic. I saw Jose go for the kill as I enlarge my fist, coating it with chaos energy. It produced a bright light and Jose could barely stand after impact. I repeated this action with more chaos energy. It exploded the building, leaving half of it left. I then see that Gajeel was defeated by Natsu and Lucy. I grab them both and rocket to the guild hall. Seeing it being ruble was a big shock for all three of us. I then put them down and release the Hyper Form. Transformations may be powerful but they are not comfortable. Lucy then explains how she is the daughter of a wealthy businessman and she goes on a guilt trip. Natsu reassures her that they could care less and the guild then plans on how to rebuild the guild hall. Master Makarov then comes up and sees the ruined guild hall. With confusion he asks me, "What did I miss?

I laugh and say, "Nothing, don't worry about it"

* * *

**Was that a little more legit, I hope so**

**See you next time on Red vs Blue!**


End file.
